The present invention relates to a mat for stabilizing particulate materials, for example soil, sand, gravel and asphalt. Such materials are subject to migration and erosion, as well as damage by vehicular and pedestrian traffic. U.S Pat. Nos. 4,067,197 and 4,896,993, the entire disclosures of both of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose mats directed to the solution of these problems. There has heretofore been considerable difficulty in assembling and transporting mats of size sufficient for use on large areas. Additionally, there is a need for a stabilizing mat which is sufficiently flexible for use on uneven terrain and sufficiently rigid to resist undesired deformation and displacement. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved semi-rigid mat having an integrally molded modular construction which may be easily assembled to cover an area of any particular size and shape for use in erosion control, paving and other applications.